A Night We Can Remember
by Cornelia-lover
Summary: Duncan sets up a huge date for himself and Courtney to propose to her. but what happens when an old TDI camper stirs up the drama between the two? DxC minor GxB. My first TDI story so be fair!


Hey. This is my first TDI story. It's a DxC 1-shot. It gets a little sappy, but bear with me, ok? Flames are allowed, but if you want to just yell "I HATE THIS! BURN IN HELL!" please dont review. I take flames, not insults...

So, because this is my first TDI story, let's let Noah do the disclaimer!

Noah- Why me? -_-

A- Becuase all the ladies love you. :)

Noah- Well, I'm sorry I look good!

A- -_-;;

Cody- I thought I was the ladies man :O.

Noah- Too bad, Cody-loser.

Cody- Noah you suck!

A- LET ME REMIND YOU THAT BOTH OF YOU ARE SINGLE! D:

Duncan: Losers...

A- What are you doing here?

Duncan: The story is DxC...so why can't I be here?

A- Fine. Whatever.

Izzy: Cornelia-lover does not own TDI, TDA, or any of the charaters in this story! She might as well be a poor bum on the street.

A- Thanks Izzy... -_-....Anyway...READ AND REVIEW!

New York, probably the busiest city in the United States. And it was the perfect place for 2 young people to spend a romantic night. After 2 long years, Duncan's perfect date dream was to be fulfilled. He decided to keep the restaurant name secret to Courtney, just to keep her a bit surprised---and aggravated. Duncan sat on his coach, 3 hours before his date with Courtney. He stroked his hand through his green and black hair. Sweat glistened on his face and he was full of stress. DJ and Geoff, his two best friends from TDI, were leaning against the walls of his apartment. None of them were talking, just leaving Duncan stressing. Finally, Duncan sighed, breaking the silence in the room.

"Wh-what if this doesn't work out, dudes?" Duncan said. "Some people don't think 2 years is enough. What if she--?"

"Duncan!" Geoff screamed. "Get a grip. Court's not that type of person! Stubborn maybe, but not that!"

"It's true. All girls are romantics." D.J. added. "Well, maybe not Heather from TDI, but 90% of girls are." Geoff nodded.

"But what if--I don't know..." Duncan said. "Maybe we have grown apart...I mean, she's practically perfect!" DJ and Geoff burst out laughing.

"Perfect?!" Geoff said.

"We need this point DJ! Suck it up!" DJ quoted.

"She almost left me on that island because of a splinter!" Geoff added.

"Not helping guys!" Duncan moaned.

"Seriously, dude, why do you like her?" Geoff asked.

"Because she is smart, competitive, soft, romantic..." Duncan listed. "And really, really hot!"

"Whatever..." DJ added.

"Plus you two are just sissys." Duncan added. "A tiny splinter? And the world's smallest snake?!"

"Says the boy afraid of cardboard!" Geoff added, cracking up.

"Not helping still..." Duncan said. "Plus, I got a hug for that!" He smirked pervertly.

"Oh great..." Geoff said. "Well, does Romeo need help getting dressed? Because Bridgette said Court's going to be hot tonight!"

"Since when do you play Cupid, Geoff?" Duncan asked, being pushed into the bathroom.

"Since you and Courtney are perfect for each other," Geoff answered. "And since I'm already planning your wedding! How would you like 'Honeymoon in Hawaii?'"

"Wait until she agrees first." Duncan said. "And anything for Princess in a bikini." He might of been a bit older, but that didn't mean he wasn't the same delinquent he grew up to be. His parents might of not of been supportive of all his crime, but they were glad he found a girl to stay out of juvie for. Courtney really had an impact on him. Their relationship was the same as ever though. Duncan flirts with Courtney. She screams at him. He flirts more. She kisses him. He returns her kissing and glances and men around them, giving an "_Even think about it and you're dead"_ look. However, Courtney had really fallen for him. He was staying out of juvie, keeping her safe, and going all around for romantic dates. Geoff and Bridgette were supportive of them the most.

"Go get ready!" Geoff said, pushing Duncan into the bathroom. "You really stink, dude! And you don't want to be late!" Duncan rolled his eyes, got undressed, and started his shower. As soon as they heard the shower water turn on, DJ and Geoff made a b-line to Duncan's room. Geoff opened Duncan's dresser and took out a small box. He opened it slowly and showed it to DJ.

"Great, isn't it?" Geoff asked. Inside the tiny box revealed a tiny golden ring. The ring had a ruby shaped as a heart in it. Around the heart were smaller jewels and an inscription that read _'Every prince needs his princess.'_ DJ looked awestruck.

"How did he get the money?" he asked.

"Duncan's parents had a stash of Duncan's Christmas money from his childhood put in the bank for a bailout." Geoff answered. "But he didn't need it, so he spent it on Courtney. I showed Duncan where I bought mine." Yep, Bridgette wore a similar ring on her hand, and was 2 months away from her special day. Geoff put the box in Duncan's dress pants pocket. Duncan walked in, drying his hair.

"Hey guys," Duncan said. "Do I have to get rid of the green?" Geoff and DJ just smirked.

Courtney wasn't as stressed at her apartment, but still felt a little scared.

"Don't worry Court." Bridgette assured her. "Tonight will be great! I know it." Courtney looked at her.

"Then why do I have a feeling I'm going to screw up?" Courtney asked. She stared down at the ground. Bridgette sighed.

"Because between you and Duncan, Duncan is more likely to screw up." Bridgette replied, half chuckling. Geoff and DJ weren't the only ones who knew about Duncan's engagement.

"Oh great..." Courtney sighed. "What humiliation."

"Why are you so stressed?" Bridgette asked. "It's not like it's your first day out."

"He reserved one of the most romantic restaurants in New York." Courtney said. "And Duncan and romance do not go together." Bridgette sighed again.

"Well, your enough romance for him." She said." Now let me show you your dress!" Bridgette opened Courtney's closet, revealing a gorgeous red halter dress covered in sparkles. It showed enough cleavage, but hid enough too. The hem dragged on the ground and spread out behind, like a wedding gown. Courtney gaped in amazement.

"But--why---how--whoa!" she stuttered to say. Bridgette just smirked.

"You underestimate me Courtney." she said. "I know people. Really, you have no idea how much Duncan will love this."

"It barely covers anything." Courtney said. "So, being the pervert he is, I'd say he'd be in heaven. It is gorgeous, though..."

"It'll be perfect." Bridgette said. "You and him, alone at the most romantic restaurant in the city, beautiful music, and then he pr--...pr-pr-proposes that you two take a romantic walk." She half chuckled, saving herself.

"Wow, you just described your engagement date with Geoff." Courtney chuckled, not realizing what she just said.

"Well, better go get ready." Bridgette said, pushing her friend into the bathroom. "Call me if you need any help!"

She closed the door and took a long sigh.

"And we are done!" Geoff said, giving Duncan a mirror. Duncan glanced at his new hair. His green dye had still been there, much to his delight. It had been combed down to both sides, brightening out the black of his hair.

"All right! You kept the faux!" he said. Geoff smiled.

"Yea, thought it would look cool like that." he said. "But the day of your wedding, I'm dying it white to match the suit."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Duncan responded. "Don't rush it, cowboy. I didn't ask yet, and she didn't decide yet, or even knows about the engagement yet."

"Admit it!" DJ said. "You know her answer. If that chick would deny you, I'd have to kill somebody." Geoff chuckled and Duncan just stared.

"DJ, you wouldn't harm a fly." Geoff said.

"It was a figure of speech."

"Whatever."

"Yo guys." Duncan said, turning his TV onto the news. "Check this out." A young reporter was on the news. She began to speak.

"And now for the inside report on some old TV stars. About 2 years ago, Mr. Chris McClain took 22 average teens and pitted them against each other. 22 people who wouldn't even dream of talking to each other in high school. The goth, the muscle girl, the crazy psycho, the womanizer, the geek, and, of coarse, the bitchy stuck up queen bee. But where are these freaks now? Well, our report, Tina Jones, found one of our famous teenagers, in a small part of Brooklyn, New York." The boys stared at the screen.

"So, another one of us is in New York, huh?" DJ said.

"I guess." said Geoff. "Well Bridgette and I live in Queens, **(A/N I only know about all these NYC boroughs because I live in Queens. Don't ask why they moved to NY. I have no good answer!)** you two and Court are from Manhattan, Gwen and Trent live in the Bronx..."

"Crazy girl and Owen, as well as Ezekiel live in Ontario." Duncan continued. "Leshawna and Harold are in L.A."

"That's only 14 of us though." DJ said. "Who else would be here and not tell us?" The screen flashed on to the young reporter.

"Hello everybody. Tina Jones here. **(A/N Tina Jones? Made it up. If she exists as a newsreporter, tell me!)** I'm standing outside the house of one of the biggest stars of the reality show, Total Drama Island. She maybe didn't win the big bucks, but came close. But now she's going through her horrible 18th year, after being left by her ungrateful husband. Please welcome, Heather!" "Heather?!" all 3 boys yelled at once. On the screen showed a crying young adult, her hair all uneven and her house destroyed.

"Thank you Tina. Hi...I'm Heather. Aka the bitch of TDI. I know a few years ago, I was hated and tormented because of the horrible things I caused on my rivals. If anyone is watching this...I'm sorry! Terribly sorry! My life has been terrible since TDI. I really can't believe how horrible I was. Please forgive me. And, if that one special boy is watching this, I'm sorry I treated you horribly and used you. And I think I lost you. But I need to talk to you. I want to see you to talk this through about 'us.' So see you in 10 minutes, bad boy.---See you in 10 minutes, bad boy.-- See you in 10 minutes, bad boy**."(A/N A HEATHER BROKEN RECORD :O)** Duncan continued to rewind that same line over and over, almost dropping out of his seat in shock. Geoff turned off the TV finally.

"This is bad."

"Bad, Geoff?!" Duncan screamed. "I'm about to propose to the girl I love, and another girl wants to talk about our 'relationship' that never happened! This is terrible."

"How would she know where you live anyway?" DJ asked. "She's Heather."

Duncan replied. "She could talk Courtney into telling her where I live!"

"Um, dude." Geoff said. "Maybe you should get dressed. Heather can be pretty perverted." Duncan ran into his room and continued dressing. He had 7 minutes until the she-devil showed her ugly head in his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, Bridgette stared at Courtney's TV, her mouth dropped practically to the floor. Courtney looked out at her friend.

"Um, Bridge?" she asked. "You ok?"

"Um, yea, coarse." she snapped back into reality. "Court, you look gorgeous!" Courtney was fully dressed in the beautiful red gown and a pair of gold open-toed flats. Her hair was in it's normal style, down to her shoulders, with the sides behind her ears. Her red makeup was applied perfectly.

"Thanks." she said shyly. "What's on the news?"

"Um, nothing." Bridgette replied.

"Bridge, you're a terrible liar." Courtney said. "Tell me!" Bridgette rewinded the report for her friend.

Duncan sat on his bed, fully dressed. He wore all black with a red tie, matching Courtney's dress. He was sweating all over, about to burst a vein from all the emotion locked inside of him. "Duncan!" Geoff yelled. "You have a visitor, dude!" Like Duncan didn't already know that. **(A/N I don't know how she got there so quick...Its fiction, ok?)** He walked out into his living room, noticing the girl on the couch. Heather didn't look the same as she did on TV. Her face wasn't full of tears. Her makeup was done up very well in fact. Her hair was fully grown out and she wore a long, purple gown with silver heels. Her smug grin was staring up at Duncan.

"You look good, Duncan." she said, innocently. He rolled his eyes.

"Back at ya."

"Duncan, we need to talk..." She glanced over at DJ and Geoff. "...Alone..." Duncan took her hand and led her into his bedroom.

"Speak." he said, fiercely.

"Duncan, I know we had a bad start and a terrible finish." she began. "But ever since I left TDA, I can't stop thinking....about what could of been. Between us."

"What makes you think I like you?" Duncan growled. "I admit, your hot. Most girls dream of your body. But seriously, I don't think we would work." Heather just smirked. She locked the bedroom door.

"Do you think I don't know people hate me?" she asked evilly. "Do you think I don't know my ex husbands think the same that you do? Do you freaking think I don't know you wanted to propose tonight?!" She pushed him onto his bed. He just stared at her, stunned.

"How did you--?"

"It's obvious to everyone! Big, showoff restaurants are always engagement points!" she lay down on his chest, pinning his arms to his sides. "I'm still puzzled though."

"About what?" he asked.

"What little slut beat me this time?!" she growled. "Wait, let me just figure out myself!" She untied the top of her dress and tied Duncan's arms to the top of the bed. She took a gun out of her bra and layed it down on his chest.

"Don't move or scream." she warned. He nodded. Heather started rummaging through Duncan's stuff. She picked out a frame of four pictures.

"Ugh..." she groaned. "What's with the million pictures of you and your ex....?" He smirked for a moment. Heather could be extremely stupid sometimes.

"Wait a second..." she started. "You're proposing to Miss C.I.T.?! You like her but not me?!" Heather stood there, practically in dead shock. Duncan just smirked.

"Yea, she actually has a soul Heather." he said smugly. "And a heart."

"You bitch!" she screamed. "You can't marry her!"

"Earth to Heather, I never asked her. My dates in an hour. Now--" he stood up, completely untied. "Get out of my frikin' apartment!"

"Shut up!" she screamed, stepping up to him. "You will be mine!" Moments later, she planted a fierce kiss onto Duncan's lips. He had to admit that she was a good kisser, but her lips were full of anger. He pulled her off in seconds.

"Sorry Heather." he said. "I've had better." She groaned in frustration, storming out of his place. He just stood there, amazed. Geoff and DJ stood at his door, terrified.

"Dude, what just--?"

"I'll explain later!" Duncan sad quickly. "Can you just help me get ready?!"

"Why that no good, heartless, queen bee--"

"I get it Court." Bridgette said. "Heather's a bitch. And she likes Duncan. Doesn't mean he likes her." Courtney sat down on the sofa beside Bridgette.

"I'm never sure anymore." Courtney sighed. "He use to hit on her. Now she's hitting on him. He could be cheating on her for me as we speak!"

"Courtney!" Bridgette said. "Believe me when I say Duncan is head over heels in love with you. Maybe he's not perfect, but he thinks you are. Trust me. He's special. Don't let him go." Courtney smiled.

"Thanks Bridge." she said, relieved. "It's just hard like this."

"Like what?" she asked. "You know..." Courtney started blushing.

"Only being boyfriend/girlfriend. You know, how he could break my heart any day he pleases." Bridgette just smiled.

"You never will have to worry about that again." she said.

"Trust me."

"Reservation card?"

"Check."

"Ring?"

"Check."

"Underwear?"

"Geoff!"

"Kidding! Sorry, dude." DJ was brushing off Duncan's pants and Geoff was making sure everything was in order.

"Limo's here, dude!" Geoff yelled.

"Thanks." Duncan replied.

"I'm not letting you in here later if you're single." DJ said, hugging him. Duncan chuckled.

"Thanks, man." The limo driver honked the horn again, getting inpatient. Duncan waved to his friends again, then hopped in the limo.

"I don't know if I'm ready."

"You look perfect! Just go!" Courtney got up off her bed and looked out her window.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it Bridge?"

"It is, but you probably look even more beautiful Princess." a voice not owned by Bridgette answered. Courtney looked to see her handsome boyfriend in her doorway, staring at her.

"Close your mouth. You'll attract flies." she said. He just gaped.

"Are you sure you're my girlfriend?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Because I didn't know my girlfriend was this beautiful." She just giggled. Duncan bent down and kissed her hand, like a true gentleman.

"Go have fun you two!" Bridgette said, pushing them out of Courtney's apartment. "And good luck Duncan." she whispered to herself.

Courtney looked up at the restaurant in front of her. It had to be the brightness and most lovely place for miles. Duncan took her hand and led her inside. The waiter took them to their seats. Duncan held out the seat for Courtney as she sat and he turned around and took his own. Courtney was still gaping.

"When did you become Mr. Romantic?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Geoff is a bit smarter than he looks." he said. "I mean, Bridgette's happy with him, right?"

"I guess." she responded. "They're getting married in two months. I bet Bridgette is excited about that."

"Yea. Geoff is already getting cold feet." Duncan said. "Poor guy. So, do you know what your going to get?"

"I found delicious meals way out of my price range." she said. "Seriously, 30 bucks for a garden salad?!"

"Well don't worry." he said. "You're not talking me out of paying princess."

"Thanks, Duncan." Courtney smiled. "So what made you pick going all out at this expensive place?"

"Well, it is our 2 year anniversary." he replied. "And nothings too good for my princess, is it?"

"Sorry. I think you lose that bet." Courtney said. "This food is amazing."

"Good." He smirked.

Duncan and Courtney sat out on the outside deck. Courtney had her head resting on Duncan's arm as he stroked her hair. They both stared out at the twinkling stars and dark sky. Duncan put his hand on Courtney's hip.

"Princess, you awake?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"Yea. I'm fine." she answered.

"Good." he said. "I need to talk to you Court." Courtney almost froze in place.

"Wh-what about?" she stuttered. He took her hands and looked at her in the eyes.

"About our relationship...." he answered. "What about our relationship? And since when do you call me Court?!" she protested.

"Courtney, I'm serious." said Duncan. "The thing is...." Court bit her lip and teared up.

_'He can't dump me. It would ruin my whole life.'_ she thought. _'Here it comes.'_

Duncan stared down at his feet.

"I really don't want to be your boyfriend..." He smiled up at her. She was about to cry her heart out.

"But, why?" she asked, starting to cry.

"...I want to be something more." Her head cocked to the side, confused. He bent down on his knee and took her hand. "Courtney, you are the most wonderful girl in the world and I've never felt like this about anyone. Ever...." He took out the small box in his pocket. "And I don't want to be away from you for a second. So...." He placed the gorgeous ring on her finger. "It's your decision, but would you marry me, Princess?" Courtney was still crying, but had a huge grin on her face.

"The ring isn't stolen, is it?"

"Nope. Bought it myself with my money."

"Then, yes Duncan." She looked down at him. "I would be honored to be your wife." He looked up at her, shocked.

"Really?"

"Yes." She pulled him up off his knee. "Ok, I admit you aren't the perfect boyfriend. But I love you enough and I really know how bad you want to get in my pants, you ogre."

"Aww. I love you too Princess." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. Courtney wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck and the two shared a deep, passionate kiss. Duncan deepened the kiss by swooping Courtney down and holding her up with his arm. After a good 5 minutes, they both released each other.

"So, want to start the sex now?"

"You're such a pig."

"So, dude?" Geoff bugged his friend later. "How'd it go?" Duncan didn't respond, but threw the ring box at Geoff. The boys looked disappointed.

"No way."

"That sucks dude."

Duncan slapped his forehead. "Open the box!" Geoff opened the ring box, clearly empty.

"No way..." DJ said. Geoff looked baffled.

"Dude?! You lost the ring?!" he managed to spit out. Duncan slapped his forehead again.

"Geoff! She accepted!"

"Huh?"

"I'm getting married!" Duncan took a second to realize what he just said. "Oh my Lord. I'm getting married!" He sat down on his couch, remembering all that happened in the last 3 hours. His engagement stress was gone. His 2 new stresses was his wedding, months away, and the bitch that was going to do anything to stop that wedding. Duncan sighed. "I got to make sure..." he said. "Heather doesn't come 100 feet of Princess."

"Why's that?" DJ asked.

"The girl is insanely jealous of my relationship with Princess." he said. "And, knowing what she did 2 years ago to Gwen, she's smart. Smart enough to do anything for me..."

"Lusty whore." Geoff murmured. He put an arm around his friend. "Hey. Stop living in the future. Live in the present! And currently, my boy here just got himself a fiancé! Let's celebrate!" He threw a bottle of wine at his friends and poured it.

"To Duncan!"

"To Duncan!"

"To me!" Each boy took a sip of wine. They took more to celebrate Duncan's wonderful day. Duncan lay down on his couch, thinking.

_'A year from today, I'll already be a married man. Mr. Duncan and Courtney Evers. Sounds perfect.'_ He took out his cell phone and typed in a short, quick text message.

"Happy Anniversary, Princess."

Courtney read the text to herself. Hours ago she was Courtney Taylor, a normal woman in New York with barely a job. Now she was Courtney Taylor, soon to be Courtney Evers, a young married woman in New York with a beautiful relationship. Bridgette took Courtney's hand as soon as she walked in, frantically searching for the ring. Courtney showed her left hand to her friend as she gazed at it. Both girls knew how much money was put into it. Courtney really didn't care. Expensive or cheap, her boyfriend really put his heart into the ring. She felt that women never take off wedding rings because it would destroy their husband's heart. Courtney sat on her balcony, staring out at the stars. She felt tired, but didn't really want to end her perfect day.

"Court." Bridgette peaked her head into her friend's room. "You have a visitor." Courtney got up and ran to her living room. Sitting on her couch was the she-devil herself.

"Heather?" she asked quietly.

"Courtney you look beautiful!"

"Why are you here?" Heather stared at her, baffled.

"I just wanted to visit an old friend, that's all." she said bluntly. Courtney cocked an eye-brow.

"Friend? We were never on the same team." Heather's blood boiled.

"Let me see it."

"See what?"

"Don't screw with me." she screamed, angry. "The damn ring!" Heather grabbed Courtney's hand and rubbed the expensive ring. Courtney grabbed her hand back from Heather.

"Maybe you should leave no--"

"Ugh!" Heather screamed at her. "Shut up! It's your fault my life is like this. I like one guy on TDI! And you..."

"....You're threatened by me?!" Courtney yelled. "Don't blame me for falling in love. I like...well love Duncan. And he loves me. Get over it!"

"I won't!" she screamed. "He loved me first!"

"He thought you were hot!" Courtney said. "He thought I was hot before he was crushing on me!"

"But I always get the guy I want!"

"Well then, try some guy that isn't taken!"

"Hey Geoff..." Bridgette said into her cell phone. "You guys should get over here, fast..."

"What's wrong babe?" Geoff asked into the phone.

"Little miss she-devil wanted to see Courtney's ring and they are in a huge fight." the phone replied.

"Heather, you are so dead." Duncan said. DJ patted his back.

"I agree with that."

"We'll be over in a sec Bridge." Geoff replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Last time I checked, this was my apartment." Courtney said. "I can kick you out if I want."

"Last time I checked you had no power over me." Heather replied.

"Screw off Heather." Bridgette said. "Nobody wants you here anyway." Heather's face was about to explode.

"You two...." She turned away from the girls. "Your just like the rest of them. Filthy talking and boyfriend stealing little bitches!"

"Will you shut up already?! I never stol--sto-sto..." Courtney froze in place. Heather reached into her bra and took out the gun she almost used on Duncan hours ago.

"Oh, quiet now, huh?" Heather grinned evilly. Courtney scoffed.

"Go ahead." she said. "Shoot me. What do you gain?" Bridgette stared at her friend, terrified.

"I don't need to kill you." she said. "I just need to hold you here until your little boyfriend shows up. You really don't get how desperate I can make him. Cancelling your wedding just to keep you alive."

"Heather..." Courtney said, desperately. "Let me go."

"I'm sorry Court." Heather lied. "I just need you to play damsel for a few more minutes."

"Stay away from her." Bridgette stepped in front of Courtney.

"Well surfer girl speaks." Heather quirked. "Too bad your in the same position as your friend here."

"What do you mean?"

"Last time I checked, Geoff was head over heels in love with you. Two months away from marriage too." Heather pinned the gun on Bridgette's neck. "I don't think party boy wants you dead." Heather took off the ribbon of her dress and used it, tying Bridgette's arms around her back and throwing her on Courtney's couch. Heather returned the gun to Courtney and crept up on her.

"No boyfriend, no mercy, huh Courtney?"

"Stay away from me!" Courtney tried to grab the gun from Heather, but Heather beat her to it and pinned Courtney's arms to her back. She untied the ribbon on Courtney's dress and tied Courtney's arms together.

"Don't even think of trying that again." Suddenly, a ringing came from Bridgette's front pocket. Heather took the cell phone away from Bridgette and put if up to her ear.

"Hi Geoff!"

"Heather? Where's Bridge?"

"Oh, she's a little tied up right now. Can I leave a message?"

"Yea. If you even think about hurting Bridgette I swear I'll hunt you down and roast you alive!" Geoff's voice got fierce.

"Aww, did you hear that Bridgette?" Heather said. "Geoff really cares!"

"Give me the phone Heather." Bridgette growled.

"Better hurry up Geoffy. She might only be alive for another 10 minutes. Same goes for her brunette friend."

"I swear Heather..." Courtney started.

"See you boys soon!" Heather shut the phone.

"No Heather wait!" But she already hung up. Geoff looked ready to bust a vein. "I'm going to kill that slut." he growled.

"Don't worry dude." Duncan said. "I'll make sure Bridgette's ok. I'm just sorry you 2 got involved in this."

"It's ok, man..." Geoff said, calming down.

"Think about it this way. Girls find it extremely romantic when her guy saves her from her damsel in distress state." Duncan added, winking. Geoff looked at him, confused.

"Why would they?"

"I don't know...Something about being a knight in shining armor."

"Duncan, just focus on the road." DJ reminded him. "You die, you're girl goes too."

"Good point." Duncan sighed. He pulled up to Courtney's apartment. "Hey Heather!" he yelled from the ground. "I missed you babe." DJ and Geoff gave each other a look.

"Um, dude..."

"Not now DJ." Duncan shushed. "I'm acting. Heather, darling, are you there?" Heather rushed out onto Courtney's balcony.

"Duncan?" she asked, stunned. "What are you doing down there?"

"Calling to you, babe." he responded. "I realized something tonight. You're the best kisser I've tried in a while." He ran into the building, followed by Geoff and DJ. Heather smirked evilly as she looked back at Courtney, who was shocked by her boyfriend's action.

_'The bitch used me...'_ Courtney thought. _'What was the point of proposing? He probably was just trying to make Heather jealous, which in turn worked.'_ She held back her tears. Duncan ran up the stairs towards Courtney's apartment. _'Court's going to kill me for this.'_ he thought. _'But the last thing I want is her taken away from me.'_ He burst into her home, looking down at Courtney glaring at him.

"Where's Heather?" he asked her.

"Putting on her makeup." she growled at him. "And putting on something sluttier."

"That's possible?" he asked rhetorically. "Princess.."

"Don't call me that!"

"Court, keep it down." he covered her mouth with his palm. "I didn't mean anything I said to Heather. Anyone who talks to her probably doesn't. Really, Courtney. I've never loved anyone besides you." She smiled up at him.

"Ok. I believe you." She said, drying her eyes.

"You still got to act jealous so she's not suspicious." he told her. "I have a plan. But whatever I do to Heather right now, I need you to know I don't mean any of it." Bridgette smiled over at the cute couple.

"Now, does she have the gun with her?" he asked. Bridgette nodded.

"Creepy part is..." Bridgette added. "Why does she bring that gun everywhere?"

"Only God knows what goes through her mind." Courtney said.

"That's why this is going to suck." Duncan said. Heather walked in only wearing a red string bikini top and Victoria secret red underwear **(A/N If you never heard of it, Victoria's Secret is a women's underwear store. Not everything is slutty, but most of it can be.)** with high black boots. Duncan both gaped and threw up a little.

"You made the right choice Dunky." she chuckled, wiping her finger along Duncan's mouth. Geoff and DJ peeked in, amazed at Heather's new outfit. Bridgette spotted the boys and tried to ignore her fiancé's drooling.

"You know, if Heather trips and falls on Duncan, they could have accidental sex!" Geoff told DJ.

"Geoff!" Courtney whispered. "I'm right here!"

"Sooo Duncan...." Heather said, oblivious to the two boys whispering to her captives. "What made you change your mind?"

"Your beauty, your insane talent at kissing, your evil attitude. Everything." Duncan said. "By the way...may I have another kiss? Two kisses in one day is like heaven." Heather smirked, then grabbed him by the collar and passionately kissed him. Duncan, disgusted by the Asian girl, kissed back softly and dug his hand into her pocket. He grabbed the gun slowly, but Heather quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it around. He screamed in pain a bit, and Geoff and DJ ran over to help their friend.

"Nice try moron." Heather said grimly. She pulled the gun up to his neck. "You lose."

"Really Heather?" he asked. "I did exactly what I wanted to do." He took his foot under Heather and tripped her, grabbing her gun. "Game over. You lose." Heather's face boiled red.

"So you're not attacked to me?"

"Nope."

"Not even in this outfit?" she asked, seductively. Duncan twitched.

"Now you are just making it hard."

"Duncan!"

"You're a lot hotter though princess!" Courtney rolled her eyes. A siren roared outside and two cops jumped in to Courtney's apartment.

"Which one of you is DJ?" a cop asked.

"Here sir." he answered.

"Thanks for calling."

"DJ, you ratted me out?" Heather asked.

"You don't hurt my friends, bitch." he responded. The two cops picked up Heather and brought her to their car.

"I need to see something." Duncan picked up the gun and aimed it at the bathroom door. "It can't be a real gun, can it?" He fired and a bullet flew through the door. The boys and Bridgette looked baffled. Courtney just moaned over her broken door.

"I swear I thought it was a paintball gun." Geoff said. "A tiny one anyway." He continued to stare at the hole in the door until his girlfriend cleared her throat, signaling that she was still bond on the couch. Geoff untied her arms and the two started a long, passionate make out session. Duncan finished untying his girlfriend's arms, but didn't get the kiss he expected. Courtney walked over and stared out her bedroom window. Duncan followed her over.

"What gives, princess?" he asked. "You get engaged and rescued by your fiancé and you completely leave him hanging?"

"I'm just recovering." she answered, plain and simple. He cocked an eyebrow....erm, the eyebrow.

"Are you upset I kissed Heather?" he asked. She looked at him.

"A little..." she answered. "I know you didn't mean it but it still hurt a bit."

"Don't worry princess." he said, lifting her chin. "That will never happen with anyone except you." He moved in to kiss her, but she jumped on him and fiercely kissed him. He was stunned for a few seconds, but kissed back just as fierce. Duncan wrapped his arm along Courtney's back and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck, restraining her against him. She finally let go, breathing hard.

"I never expected you to be my knight in shining armor." Courtney said.

"Well, it was kind of fun." Duncan said. "Maybe you should play damsel more often."

"No thanks." Courtney said, sitting down on her balcony seat. "Being taken advantage of once is enough."

"Are you sure, babe?" Duncan said, playfully sitting with her and restraining her arms and legs. "Now your trapped."

"Duncan stop it!" Courtney giggled. "Let me go!"

"Only for a kiss."

"Didn't I just kiss you?"

"Yea, but Heather's kiss was better than that." Duncan said. "I can't have some stalker kiss me better than my own wife!"

"Well, too bad." Courtney said. "I'm not your wife."

"Yet!" Duncan added. "You already agreed to be my wife though! So you're mine forever." He rubbed the ring on his fiancé's finger behind her back.

"Can you get off now?" Courtney asked.

"I'll make you a deal." he said. "I won't take advantage of you if you promise that, unless I hurt you, you'll be mine forever." Courtney smiled.

"I'd do that anyway. That's what holy matrimony is."

"You with me and I with you." Duncan said, taking her hand. Courtney held on to his hand tight as he picked her up off her chair.

"You know, I might need a big, strong man to stay here tonight so I won't get kidnapped." Courtney said. Duncan's eyes widened. "And I only can sleep in bed with a man I know I'll be with forever."

"The same goes for sex."

"No, you ogre."

"Well I tried." Courtney looked over at her friend Bridgette. She was so lucky in Courtney's book. Only another 2 months and she was committed to Geoff until death. Courtney knew divorce wasn't even thought of in their relationship. Bridgette leaned against her boyfriend as they sat on the coach, Geoff rubbing her back.

"Jealous Princess?" Duncan asked.

"Just a little." Courtney said. "I can't believe they'll be husband and wife before summer."

"I know." he said. "I saw it coming but it's so close."

"Are you excited Duncan?"

"About their wedding?"

"About our wedding."

"Oh yea. Of coarse." he replied. "Your going to look so hot!"

"Of coarse. Wearing a long thin dress with sequins and doves and..." she squealed a little. "Everything would be perfect."

"Awww." Duncan said. "Were you one of those 5 year olds with the dream wedding?"

"Yep." she replied. "And now I get to live it!" Courtney jumped on Duncan and hugged him. He laughed and held her close. They both lay together on Courtney's balcony, staring at the stars. Courtney took Duncan's hand.

"I love you Duncan, my ogre."

"And I love you too Courtney, my princess."

And they both kissed romantically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noah and Cody- *crying on each other*

Duncan- My god, it wasn't that sappy!

A- I know..

Duncan- You didn't even include the sex!

A- It's a T rated story! and you two got no sex :D.

Duncan: Meanie.

A- Ok. so my one-shots done. might make it a 2-shot. Please R&R and tell me if i should leave it like this or add another chapter!

Courtney- And remember, she owns nothing!

Duncan- Might as well be a hobo..

A- OK THATS IT!! *takes out brick* ENOUGH WITH THE HOBO STUFF!!

Noah- Review before she kills us!


End file.
